


Interruptions And Surprises

by I_cant_wait_f0r_youtoshutmeup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, But He Gets Better, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff, Gen, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned but not in detail, Ned Leeds (briefly) - Freeform, One Shot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, they don't get together here but it is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_wait_f0r_youtoshutmeup/pseuds/I_cant_wait_f0r_youtoshutmeup
Summary: Peter is hurt and is surprised by who helps him(I don't know how to write summaries)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 126





	Interruptions And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic please don't butcher me too brutally.

Things were looking up, Peter had two whole free periods which he conveniently used to sketch new ideas for his suit, which he thought was perfectly fine but tony insisted he had the best so after a lot a begging from his mentor/father-figure he finally gave in and started brainstorming ideas to add some spice to the blue and red spandex. 

Plus he had somehow managed to avoid Flash for the whole day, well not really “somehow manage” since his spidey tingle, but usually, he would ignore it and soak up the puny punches and over-used insults flash would issue to him like some sponge in a bucket of water but today he decided to treat himself to a bully-free Friday since he may or may not have been stabbed yesterday while on patrol (not that tony has to know about that OR about how he had stayed out a few extra hours past his curfew) and for some reason, it was starting to hurt more than usual. 

“Dude, Is that blood?” he heard Ned whisper to him from across the table.

Peter furrowed his brows at him before looking down to see there was a red spot slowly spreading through-out his sweater.  
He made a sound of displeasure before muttering to himself about how this sweater was new as he quickly stood while hiding the growing stain behind his arm, making up some lame excuse for his friend and exiting the room with a swift walk.

‘Why am I not healing.’  
‘It’s never taken this long.’  
‘I was just stabbed, no big deal, it’s happened before so why is it taking foreve- oof'

So tangled in his thoughts, Peter didn’t even realize he had just bumped into the boy he had been trying to avoid for the whole day.

“What the fuck, Penis” Flash growled. 

“Sorry about tha-“

“Are you....bleeding?” flash interrupted 

Peter’s eyes widen slightly as he scrambled to try and hide the stain “Uh n-no uh I just had… art! A-and got some paint on me”

“Do you think I’m some idiot? I can see it spreading Penis”.

Before Peter could respond, Flash was tugging him into a bathroom kicking open the disabled cubicle, shoving Peter onto the closed toilet seat, and dropping his bag to the floor.

Flash looked down at him briefly before he unzipped his bag and pulled out a medium-sized white box. 

Instantly Peter begin to panic, Was flash going to torture him with the contents of the box like in the spy movie interrogation scenes? 

Well, that might be a bit dramatic but with flash, it never hurt to be a bit careful. 

Peter opened his mouth to express his discomfort but before he could say anything flash interrupted.

“Shut up.”  
Peter hesitated before slowly closing his mouth. 

His anticipation grew as Flash fumbled with the opening of the box until an audible click echoed as the box was slowly opened. Flash reached his hand inside and pulled out a gauze.

Peter furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted again.

“I said shut up,” Flash said again finally looking up to meet Peter’s eyes but quickly averting them to the side, considering if he really wanted to do this.

“Lift your sweater.”

Peter blinked then stared at him. 

“Peter, I swear to god” Flash gritted

Peter went stiff, did flash just use his real name? Why would he do that? And why hadn’t he punched him yet?

Peter looked back at the boy before cautiously raising his sweater.

Flash rolled his eyes at the boy’s behaviour before slightly gasping at the mess going on in Peter’s abdomen area. 

At first flash was confused until he leaned in slightly and realized what was stuck in the spider’s stomach.

“Holy shit you legit have a shard wedged in here.”

“..Um… whaaat…that is craaaazy, how did that get there? Haha” Peter replied stupidly, had he really been so tired from patrol he left a whole shard in his stomach? Peter couldn’t let flash see this, it’s too risky so he began to stand up with the intention of leaving.  
“Flash I’m oka-“

“No, you’re not, Shut up and sit down”

Peter stared again before sighing and returning to his previous position.

Flash reached back into his box and pulled out a tweezer “This might hurt a bit so try not to scream too loud.”

“…. Okay” 

Flash slowly pulled out the shard and quickly threw it into the bin with a grimace and much to his surprise Peter hadn’t even flinch. Flash looked up to stare at the brunette in disbelief as said brunette stared right back at him with an unreadable look. Now it was flash’s turn to be interrupted by peter as he opened his mouth to question him.

“Don’t ask.”

Surprisingly, flash obeyed with a slight nod and shifted his attention back to the wound.  
Flash cleaned the wound and carefully wrapped it in the gauze in a comfortable yet still a bit awkward silence until Peter broke it.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you”

“Well, uh” Flash quickly looked into peter’s eyes but quickly looked away. “Someone’s gotta clean up what shitty dads leave behind,” he muttered so softly Peter almost thought he wasn't meant to hear it

“Flash I-“

“Don’t tell anyone about this, Oka-“

“Aren’t you going to ask about…” Peter gestured vaguely to his abdomen area.

“I would but I think you would just make some unbelievable and stupid lie again.”

Peter did not say anything as Flash packed his stuff.

“I was serious Parker, No one hears about this.” 

And just like that Peter was alone and confused as he sat on the toilet of the disabled cubicle in the now deserted boy’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading If you liked it and if you want to, you can give me a kudos but if you didn't please tell me how I can improve.


End file.
